Painting Poland's Flag
by kimmyshhhh
Summary: Antonio and Alfred are bored... Somehow this ends up with this crazy idea...


**Painting Poland's Flag**

"Hola Alfredo," Antonio greeted his American friend as he waltzed into the house, without knocking, as usual. He looked to see what Alfred was holding: a basket full of corn. "Ooooo, delicioso."

"Hey, Antonio!" Alfred replied. He dropped down onto the Spaniard's couch and put his feet up on the chair next to the sofa. Alfred tossed the basket into Antonio's lap. "Got you some corn, fresh off the fields!"

Antonio picked up an ear and sniffed it. He smiled and returned the corn into the basket.

"Alfredo, you're corn really is too good," Antonio said. He rose from the chair he was sitting in and brought the corn into the kitchen. He would cook it later tonight for dinner. "Mmmmm…"

"So, Tonio, I'm so bored," Alfred complained loudly. He picked up a couch pillow, tossed it into air, and caught it. "What do you do for fun around here?"

"Well," Spain thought for a moment. "I was planning on hunting for tomato lions, today… I suppose you can come."

"Sweet!"

_Three hours later_

"Um… Tonio?" the two were crouched behind a bush waiting for a tomato lion. Alfred's knees hurt from squatting and he craved a Big Mac. "Are you sure that these things exist?"

Antonio gave Alfred a grave, serious look.

"Tomato lions are not things to joke about, Alfredo."

"Can we at least talk?" Alfred begged. "It's so boring sitting out here in silence."

"Sure!" Antonio faced changed from serious to joyful. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Heroes," Alfred answered without missing a beat. "My favorite hero is batman!"

"Ooooo, Batman is alucinante. I like Batman."

"Dude, Of course, Batman is awesome!" he replied cheerfully. As he spoke, he threw his hands into the air in excitement. Then he jumped up off the ground and talked loudly and excitedly. "He is the coolest hero of he entire planet! I want to be just like Batman! He can solve any riddle, defeat my villain, and is the smartest man on the planet! I wish I was Batman and had a sidekick like Robin… HEY! You wanna be my sidekick?"

"But… I'm the boss." Antonio stated firmly.

"Fine, fine. You don't have to be Robin…" America looked disappointed. He sat on the ground next to his friend and frowned. They were silent for a moment.

"Hey… Why do you think Batman and Robin have such funny costumes?" Spain tried to change to subject, but he wanted to keep talking about Batman.

"To hide their identities!" Alfred said this as if it was obvious.

"I meant to ask, why does he dress up as a bat? Why not wear just regular disguises?"

"Well… Actually, I don't know… Maybe… Feliks would probably know… He's always in those funny outfits."

Antonio smiled at this and replied: " He always in dresses, not bat suits… He really likes pink. I'm surprised his flag isn't pink."

Alfred laughed loudly, throwing his head back. Suddenly, he stopped. He looked wide-eyed at Antonio, as if he had just gotten a crazy idea.

"WE SHOULD PAINT HIS FLAG!" Alfred yelled excitedly. He jumped off the ground, once again and waved his hands wildly in the air. Antonio's face looked shocked for a moment. The shocked expression started to fade once he thought more about this idea. "COME ON, TONIO! DON'T YOU THINNK THAT WOULD BE A REALLY COOL ADVENTURE? AND POLAND WOULD LOVE A PINK FLAG! DON'T TRY TO SAY NO, BECAUSE I REFUSE T TAKE ANY OBJECTIONS!"

"I guess Feliks would enjoy a pink flag…"

_Four Hours Later_

With the help of the Mexican twins, Nieve and Fernando, the two nations had snuck into Poland's yard where his white and red flag swayed high above their heads. They had made in all the way through France, Switzerland, and Germany undetected. The twins, having no interest in the actual painting of the flag, left the two nations to visit Romano.

"Those Mexicans are sneaky… No wonder they keep getting into my country" Alfred whispered, as they crept up to the flagpole. He held the paintbrushes in his hands and Antonio held the bucket of hot pink paint.

"I tried to teach them manners, but I suppose they just forgot." Antonio explained. He set down the paint very quietly and started to lower the flag. "You do know that they just sneak into your house to annoy you, right?"

"Hmmm… Really?" Alfred opened the paint and dripped his brush in it. He waited for Spain to finished lowering the flag. "I should have known. That's just like them to go out of their way to annoy me…"

Once the flag was down they started to paint it. The pink came out darker on the red side of the flag than the white. The paint dripped down as the nations hoisted it back on the pole. The flag was heavy with paint, so it fell on Alfred as he attempted to attach it. If they had waited for it to dry, Feliks would have noticed its absence. It was better to just put it up when it was wet.

The flag flopped down heavily. It had dried to a stiff, hard, pink flag that hung limply off the pole. The culprits responsible for it's painting had long since ran back to Antonio's laughing.

Feliks walked out of his house to go out. He looked up at his pink flag. He stared for a moment.

"It, like, totally matches my bathroom."

**Hola! It's me, the author! This story is inspired by a text conversation I had with some awesome girl, known on this website as Chibibun. She's pretty amazing. Also, the Mexico characters of OC's of hers. Sadly, they're not mine. :-( **

**Anyway, this is dedicated to her, since y'know, she's pretty awesome and all. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
